


Slice of Fresh Air

by TheAuthorGod



Series: Fate's Idea [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Benny, Alpha Cas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ash, M/M, Minor Jo/Benny, Omega Dean, Omega Jo, Reluctant to mate, truemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel prides himself in his job even if it's not a strictly 'alpha' job.  He enjoys it and it makes him feel needed.  When Jo gets a call taking her out of work for the rest of the week, they end up calling in a some help.  Cas hasn't been into mates since a failed arranged mating; but, this guy may just be worth a try.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://unconventional-angel.tumblr.com/WinterDrabblethon">Unconventional-Angel's Winter Drabblethon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> EDIT: On [THIS](http://41.media.tumblr.com/3826969491bf08b42cfcbafc5a0babb9/tumblr_ntze60w5tt1r9d17jo1_500.jpg) diagram, I put Dean in the Pink nearing the Blue and I put Cas in the Blue nearing the Pink. (For this work only)

Cas liked his job, really. It wasn’t a job that required meeting people or talking with others. After he had been disowned by his family, he had been lucky to get any job at all. An unmated alpha without a pack was unheard of. All over some beta girl, Meg.  
  
Sighing, Cas returned to the omelet he was making. If one thing helped him get the job, it was the fact that he was amazing in the kitchen. Cooking wasn’t that hard after you’d mastered the precision that was necessary for baking cakes to the standards of Naomi Milton.  
  
“Can you help the last of them, I gotta get home to Ben.” Jo rushed by pulling her apron. “Ben’s rut hit early; one of his coworkers I taking him back to the house.”  
  
Nodding, Cas flipped the eggs. Wiping his hands on the apron slung around his waist, he followed Jo out into the front area. He watched as she rushed to pull her coat from under the others on the hooks next to the door. “I thought you said you needed to stay open this week to make up the deficit from last quarter? Everyone goes to the diners this time of the season.”  
  
Jo sighed. “Yeah, but I have to get home. You can’t run this place by yourself for the rest of the week.”  
  
Cas swallowed. “What about Ash? He’s here anyway.” He pointed to Ash typing away on his computer in the corner.  
  
Shaking his head in nonchalant refusal, Ash peeked over the lap top. “The last time I went anywhere near the kitchen it was at the old place,” his eyes narrowed, “It’s the reason why we aren’t there anymore.”  
  
Having heard some bits and pieces of the story already, Cas let the idea slide away.  
  
Ash continued, though. “But, there was a young fellow in here the other day looking for work. Notice that I had a familial scent attachment to Jo and asked if we had any work for ‘im.”  
  
Shrugging on her coat, Jo licked her lip in thought. “You did a background check already, yeah?”  
  
Shooting her an astonished look, Ash spun his computer around. “Of course, I did. Clean as a whistle; bit young to be on his own though, especially since he ain’t an alpha.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, poor betas on their own before 21. Blah, blah.” Jo winked. “Call him if you want, Ash. See you Castiel.” Having said her goodbyes, she disappeared through the door.  
  
Cas sighed. He didn’t like meeting new people; but, he also knew that the diner needed as much help as it could get.  
  
Ash sniffed the air, for a beta he had quite a nose on him. “You cooking something?”  
  
Jumping and rushing back around the counter, Cas groaned. He flipped the egg and found that it was a little more brown than he usually like to make the omelets. He pushed at his sleeves. Oh well, he liked a good culinary challenge.  
  
\---  
  
Cas ran back and forth between the kitchen with the few customers that were already there. Ash took a few orders and got some drinks but didn’t walk with 10 feet of griddle.  
  
Trying to balance a philly cheese steak and a burger on one arm while carrying a pitcher of iced tea in the other, Cas tried to keep up with the current customers. There were only 3 tables but each table was a party of 4. “When is that guy going to get here?”  
  
Ash tapped a few keys on his keyboard before turning to take the order from one of the tables. “He said he was on his way over.”  
  
Cas flew back into the kitchen grabbing the order slip from Ash since he would come close enough to hook it onto the order spinner. He tried to focus on the food already on the griddle flipping what needed to be flipped and adding ingredients that made sense for the orders. While Cas welcomed challenges, he was wanted this never-ending horror to end.  
  
Reading the next order, Cas cracked two eggs and pulled bacon from the one of the half fridges behind him. “Hey, Ash-”  
  
Cas turned toward the door and was faced with someone who definitely was not Ash. He was wearing a leather jacket and a grin. “You keep your hands at the grill; I’ll deal with the folks out here.” He winked.  
  
Taking a deep breath of chicken fried steak air, Cas sighed. “Alright, you’re the boss.” He settles back into his usual job of making delicious things.  
  
\---  
  
Cas hadn’t really spoken with the guy yet. He’d been there for almost 4 hours working in tandem with him. Cas didn’t even know the guy’s name. He knew the guy was good with people. He came in when a school bus filled with kids returning from a museum field trip, that was also when ash disappeared from the diner.  
  
Cas finished another grilled cheese in time to slap another down in its place. “Hey, waiter, I’ve got another one for ya.” He slides it along the counter.  
  
The guy turns with an odd gaze. “Waiter?”  
  
“Hmm?” Cas flipped two grilled cheeses and pushed down on another.  
  
Giving the grilled cheese to the proper kid and assuring the other’s that theirs were on their way, the guy strode back. “You called me waiter. I’m not used to it.”  
  
Cas squished another sandwich onto the heat of the grill. “You haven’t been a waiter before? That’s surprising since you’re really good at this.” Cas pulled another sandwich off and onto a plate and into the guy’s hands. He slapped what should be the last grilled cheese for the students into the space it cleared. He flipped two others. He couldn’t help but feel that his gifts were somewhat wasted on 27 grilled cheese sandwiches.  
  
“No, I’ve been a server bunches of times.”  
  
Cas raised an eyebrow but kept his focus on the griddle.  
  
“I’m just not used to being called waiter; I usually get called waitress.” The guy pulled out 6 more plates and placed the stack next to the griddle so that Cas didn’t have to get them in between sandwiches.  
  
Looking up in confusion, Cas caught the moment when one kid accidentally knocked his sandwich onto the ground. The other kids laughed. Cas immediately pulled out the fixings for a new sandwich and set them onto the griddle after taking the next sandwich off. When Cas turned to pass the plate to the guy, Cas was think about calling him green eyes if he didn’t get a name out of him soon.  
  
The guy, screw it, Green Eyes was looking at the griddle where the newest sandwich had been place. “Huh.” He gave the ready sandwich to the next kid on the list and patted the boy with the ruined sandwich on the shoulder. Cas saw Green Eyes reprimand the other boys at the table.  
  
The boys sat up straighter. “He’s gonna be an omega anyway,” one shot back.  
  
Green Eyes leaned in closer. Cas couldn’t hear what he said; but when he left the table the other boys were apologizing and seemed to have the fear of God struck into them. Cas would know; his mother ‘knew God personally’ and used fear of Him to her advantage.  
  
Some times Cas missed having a pack. Other times, like then and most times really, he was happy to be rid of his extremely conservative family. It meant that he could treat people the way he thought they should be treated and not how his mother thought they needed to be treated.  
  
Green Eyes wiped his hands on the towel hooked through his belt loop. He smiled. “You smell unmated, Alpha.”  
  
Shuddering in disgust, Cas turned to Green Eyes. “Please don’t call me that.” He cleared his throat and gave his undivided attention to the sandwiches again.  
  
“Sorry. Uh, I’m Dean. What would you like me to call you, a-mmh?” Green Eyes, now Dean, tried not to follow up his question with the wretched word. That was enough to make Cas glance at him with surprise.  
  
Most people brush off his request and Cas ends up blocking out the word whenever it crosses anyone’s lips. It wasn’t something that Cas likes to be reminded of. “My name is Castiel. Jo and Ash call me Cas.”  
  
He plates three more sandwiches and Dean whisks them away and to their rightful owners. Cas sighs since only 2 are left.  
  
Dean returns and leans against the counter. “You gonna comment on what I said?”  
  
Cas recalls what Dean had said. He had been thrown off by the formality at the end. “Oh, uh. Yeah. Unmated.” He flipped the last sandwich.  
  
“You don’t smell like you have a clan mark either. You a loner?”  
  
Glaring, Cas swallowed. “You sure do ask a lot of questions, Dean.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, his head following along, Dean huffed. “Yeah, like you’re not gonna interrogate me. Everyone does.”  
  
“I won’t.” Cas handed one grilled cheese to Dean and sent him away. Cas plated the last one and walked toward the table with the young boy who had knocked over his sandwich. “You okay?”  
  
The boys around the table turned their eyes to Cas. One boy puffed out his chest and Cas waved a hand at him to stop his foolishness.  
  
Cas took a deep breath. “You want a milkshake? It’s on the house.” He ruffled the pup’s hair. The kid smelled nothing like an omega; he smelled like an unidentified pup like everyone else. He and Dean were the only people who gave off any sort of smell. The teacher obviously wore some sort of scent blocker.  
  
Dean walked up behind Cas. “I’ll make you that milk shake, whadaya say?”  
  
Actually, Cas smelled at Dean again. Dean smelled, while not like an unidentified pup, not like an alpha like Cas had thought. He smelled like numerous alphas; after a moment, Cas recognized them an familial alphas. The scents were strong and most unmated omegas at Dean's age would probably be looking for a mate; but, Cas did not judge so he simply filed it under the information he doesn’t bring up.  
  
The pup nodded. “I’d like a strawberry milkshake please.”  
  
The boys looked poised to laugh but Cas cut them off. “That’s my favorite.”  
  
Dean smirked. “Mine too.” He turned and walked back to the counter to make it.  
  
Cas followed. He craned to watch Dean make the milkshake. Dean made is different that Jo, thicker and with more strawberries. “Could you make me one of those when you’re done?”  
  
Glancing at Cas over his shoulder, Dean smiled. “You really like strawberry, huh?”  
  
It was true. “I didn’t just say that to tell off those boys,” Cas replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Dean nodded. He took the completed milkshake over to the boy. The boy smiled, his eyes shined at Dean. Cas wished he could illicit that kind of reaction from pups; but, usually, pups smell that he’s an unmated alpha and steer clear. Sometimes it is an advantage but most of the time it’ a little annoying. Cas wanted kids some day; he loved his nephew, Gabriel’s pup.  
  
Cas was startled out of his thoughts when Dean passed him again. Cas watched while Dean made another milkshake. “Damn it. There are only enough strawberries for one more.”  
  
The pups began to file out and onto the Bus. Their teacher counted them all and left the money on her table. Dean waved to the teacher then to the pups while they left. The boy that got the shake waved even more.  
  
While Dean was distracted, Cas reached around Dean and put two straws into the newly completed shake. “I’m okay with sharing.”  
  
Blinking before nodding, Dean took the first sip. “Mmmmmmm.”  
  
Cas wiped his hands needlessly on the towel next to his workstation before holding it as naturally as possible in front of his crotch. He wasn’t used to things like that affecting him, especially after Meg.  
  
Holding out the shake for Cas, Dean urged the second straw toward him.  
  
Unable to refuse the strong smell of strawberries, Cas took a slurp. It was much better than when Jo made it. “You’re good.”  
  
Dean set the shake down. “I know.” He pushed walked toward Cas until he was boxed between Dean’s arms on either side and almost sitting on the counter. “I caught your smell when you introduced yourself.” Dean pushed his nose into Cas’ neck. “You smell like heaven covered in caramel and apple pie spice mix.” He licked a stripe from his collar to his ear.  
  
Pushing Dean away, Cas took deep breaths. “What are you doing?” He had dropped the towel so his arousal was evident but that didn’t mean he was just going to fall to his instincts.  
  
Taking a quick look at Cas more confusion in his eyes than anything else, Dean’s eyes grew wide momentarily. “Oh, you can’t smell it; can you?” Dean started unbuttoning his plaid shirt.  
  
Cas threw his hands up in a gesture for Dean to stop. “I repeat; what are you doing?”  
  
When Dean’s eyes come back up to meet Cas’, they are filled with flecks of gold. “Truemates. It took so much work to stop myself while those pups were here.”  
  
“But you don’t smell like-”  
  
Dean opened the over shirt and immediately the smell hit Cas. It was nothing like he had ever smelled before. It was the kind of smell that couldn’t be described. If he were forced to describe it, he would use the words ‘perfect’ and ‘mate’ and ‘honey’, as in honeybee honey not the endearment; the endearment would have been mistaken on Dean, Dean was more of a ‘beloved’.  
  
Dean didn’t move toward Cas. “You look frightened.”  
  
Cas licked his lips. “I am.” He wrung his hands. “I was almost in an arranged mating. I am trepid about mating in general.”  
  
Disappointment filling his face, Dean deflated. “You don’t feel it? Of course, I’m broken.”  
  
“You’re not broken. Don’t call yourself that.” Cas snapped. No one, not even his mate, would say that about his mate.  
  
Dean cocked his head in confusion. “So, what do we do now?”  
  
Cas shrugged. “Go slow?”  
  
Nodding, Dean leaned into the counter behind him. He smiled. “I can do slow.”  
  
\---  
  
Jo returned from Benny’s rut to find crowds of people in her diner. Dean livened the place up in ways no one had seen before. He had Cas make a different kind of pie every day and offered advice to young omegas.  
  
Jo nudged Cas. “Why is he giving off your smell?”  
  
Cas flipped some hashbrowns and glanced at the oven to make sure the pie wasn’t being over-cooked. “Dean and I are truemates.”  
  
Pushing a hand through her hair, Jo gasped. “Really? Oh my gosh, did you do it here?!? That’s gross, Cas.” She punched him lightly in the arm.  
  
Shaking his head, Cas couldn’t get the sentence out fast enough. In fact, he didn’t; Dean spoke over him on his way to look adoringly at the pie for the 3rd time that morning. “Cas and I haven’t yet. We’re going slow.”  
  
Jo nodded then turned to Dean. “If you hurt him, I will kill you.” She growled.  
  
An alpha at the counter looked between the two omegas with slight confusion. He turned his questioning gaze to Cas.  
  
Cas shrugged. He really didn’t mind. Some people would find it embarrassing to have an omega being overprotective of them; Cas wasn’t part of those people. He found it endearing. After living a life with a pack of people trying to mate him off to whoever they thought most strategic, he thought these overbearing omegas were a refreshing break.  
  
What he hadn’t known was that the ‘break’ would turn into ‘the rest of his life’ with his new pack and beautifully aggressive omega, Dean.


End file.
